


inevitable

by orphan_account



Series: ineffable [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:37:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As soon as she saw <i>him</i>, she knew it would happen. She knew it like she knew that the full moon was in three days, that the sun was rising in four hours, twenty-three minutes and eight seconds, like—like <i>Allison</i>. She knew it, but that doesn’t mean that she was ready for it. Knowledge didn’t help right then. Knowledge was absolute and utter torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first teen wolf fanfic and the first non-con fic I've ever written. I just watched 3x23 last night and I couldn't get this out of my head. 
> 
> non beta'ed. I hope it's bearable.

Lydia felt cold, cold all over. As soon as she saw _him_ , she knew it would happen. She knew it like she knew that the full moon was in three days, that the sun was rising in four hours, twenty-three minutes and eight seconds, like—like _Allison_. She knew it, but that doesn’t mean that she was ready for it. Knowledge didn’t help right then. Knowledge was absolute and utter torture. 

She couldn’t stand it, couldn’t look at Stiles—no, not _Stiles_ , _the monster_ —one second longer. She gripped the bars tighter and forced herself to look outside. The wind was soft on her cheeks, freezing the tears that kept slipping out of her eyes. Her breath was ragged and soft, and god, everything around her felt like too much. She could listen to everything and screaming didn’t help, not anymore. The voices got louder. The screams were louder. _His_ voice got louder even when he spoke softly and gently, as if mocking the sweet boy’s face he was wearing, mocking Stiles' entire existence and mocking hers.

“They’re going to find me. They’re going to find me,” she repeated endlessly under her breath. He kept on talking, as his steps got louder, as he got nearer. 

“What do you want?” she almost whimpered, barely daring to look at him. He tilted his head as if amused.

“More.”

She was stalling. It was inevitable. It was ripping her apart, but she couldn’t help it. “More what?” 

The words that came out of his mouth made no sense to her. The fear was overwhelming. “They’re all hungry,” he was saying. “I’m the same.” She might start shaking. “I just crave something a little different.” He pressed his body against hers and she felt an unwelcoming bulge at the small of her back. Lydia stiffened, whimpered and clutched at the bars. _Oh god, oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod_. His breath on her neck, his teeth at her ear. “And I’m insatiable.” 

She gave a small cry and she tried so hard. She tried so hard to keep calm but his hands were sneaking under her small dress, running his fingers up and down her legs. His teeth kept nipping her ear, his face pressed against hers, breathing in her fear. He sighed, contented. 

“You smell so good, Lydia,” he whispered, giving her neck a slow, torturous lick. “Mmm.” She felt his voice rumble against her back, his hands digging on her skin and it happened so fast. 

The monster grabbed her wrists and yanked her fingers off the bars. He turned her around and slammed her against the wall. She hit her head and it hurt like absolute hell. She scrambled when she saw him inch closer to her, but it was hopeless. He cocked his head and gave her a cruel smile.

“Now, Lydia.” He grinned and put his arms around her. She kept freaking out, she couldn’t stop from freaking out. It was Stiles’ body against hers, his voice whispering such awful things. It was so terrible. He took her wrists again with one hand and pinned them over her head. “Stop fighting it, darling.” He gave her cheek another lick. She squirmed under him. He relished it. “Don’t tell me you have never thought about sweet little Stiles doing dirty, dirty things to you.”

He all but loosened his grip on her when his hands were suddenly ripping off her dress and jacket, leaving her body defenseless against him. The Nogitsune kept smiling as he lowered himself and bit her shoulder, drawing blood. Lydia screamed and screamed and screamed but it didn’t help. Nobody heard and nobody would hear. 

“Are you liking this, Lydia?” he continued, licking his bloody lips. “I bet you do. All those free periods at coach’s office, huh? I know about those. You’re quite the slut.” Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment as she shut her eyes and tried to calm herself. She couldn’t see it, couldn’t bear to see Stiles’ face looking at her like that, as if she were his favorite meal. “You are a slut, huh? And you’re going to give me some of that pussy. I think I deserve kind some reward, after all the hard work I’ve been doing, yeah?” His fingers were toying with the waistband of her panties.

“Mmm, you’re so scared, Lydia.” He ground his hips against her. “It tastes even better,” he growled as he bit her again. She gasped in pain and tried to speak.

“They’re going to kill you, you know.” Lydia spoke quietly, her voice quivering. “You won’t get away with this. You will not win.”

“Is that so?” He was fondling her breasts and squeezing them in the most unpleasant way. “It’s quite unlikely, but let’s give you the benefit of the doubt. Say they don’t die tonight and kill me, yeah?” He laughed. “It won’t matter though, you know, because I’ll have this little victory. You’re going to look at me while I fuck you. You’re going to look at me and see Stiles’s face while I fuck you.” He cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him. She whimpered and felt so pathetic, so humiliated. “And every time you see his cute little puppy eyes staring at you from across the room you’ll remember.” She flinched and he chuckled darkly. “Oh, I see. You like him, don’t you? All the better. You’ll look at him and remember how I fucked you raw. You’ll remember how you screamed and no one heard you. Oh, you’ll remember.”

He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her roughly, all tongue and teeth. She shivered as his hands slipped down her body and cupped her ass as he started stroking her slowly. Lydia trembled as he brushed against her inner thigh. She fought to get him off her, to buy her some time, to spare herself some pain or to cause him more pain. Her mouth tasted like iron and he was enjoying himself immensely. Oh, Lydia could tell, He unzipped his jeans and the monster’s erection was free. He slid his cock through the cloth on Lydia’s panties and he laughed. 

“Don’t even act like you’re not enjoying this, baby.” He pushed her panties down her legs, and then his fingers were at her cunt. “You’re so wet.” Lydia whimpered and trembled and hated herself. She hated herself so much, and her body to have betrayed her this way. She knew she couldn’t help it. She knew it happened when women got raped. But knowledge was torture. 

Stiles—no, the monster slid two fingers inside her and it was utter agony. He started fucking her with his fingers as she screamed and screamed and screamed. But her banshee scream wasn’t doing much effect on him, at least not a negative one. He enjoyed it, completely relished on it. “Oh Lydia, you’re such a cock whore,” he kept saying. “You’re such a slut. You want, this, huh? Oh Lydia. You’re so tight.”

Lydia gasped when she felt the fingers finally slide out for good, but her apparent relief didn’t last long because he was guiding his cock inside her. Everything, she knew, was leading up to this but nothing could have possibly prepared her. Nothing in the entire fucking universe could have prepared her for this—this pain that filled every single crack and crevice on her body, for an act so brutal and animalistic. She was being raped. Brutally. Cruelly. Thoroughly.

The Nogitsune groaned in pleasure as she squirmed under him. His thrusts were hard and painful. Every time he slammed into her, she hit her head with the wall. Lydia didn’t know how long she took it. She didn’t care how long he fucked her, she just wanted it to be over and it seemed to be lasting forever. The creature laughed and moaned when he came inside her, riding his orgasm out. Lydia felt his seed— _his seed_ —it was inside her. It was so disgusting. All she wanted to do was claw the entire thing off her. Oh god. The new round of tears was already stinging on her eyes by the time he slid out of her and zipped his pants on.

“Now, that was nice, wasn’t it?” he asked as he ran a finger across her cheek. He licked his lips and grinned. “Best meal I’ve had in forever. Wouldn’t you agree?” She trembled and fell, for once not caring about the filth and dirty water she was touching there. Her body couldn’t take it anymore. She felt so weak.

“Stop crying, you little cunt,” he commanded as he threw her clothes on top of her. “Get your shit together and follow me.” He bounded up the stairs, his gait filled with cheer. “We’ve still got to wait for your friends, remember? We’ll have front row seats to their deaths.”

And Lydia sobbed and sobbed as she tried to get her clothes on, as she tried to walk up the stairs, as she tried to sit down on the cell. The Nogitsune kept looking at her with a malicious smile, enjoying her strife. But she didn’t want to give him that, so she stood up and grinned back.

“They’re here,” she said with guilty triumph. She knew what would happen next. “I feel them. They’re here. And you’re going to die.”

And then Stiles got there, running behind Scott to save her. And he looked at her, smiling nervously, fumbling weakly with his hands and she remembered. She remembered, and knowledge was torture.


End file.
